


rain down and destroy me

by dyinqstar



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, IDK I'M JUST STARTING THIS OFF W/O ANY GOOD PLOT SO, M/M, angel - Freeform, gonna add more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyinqstar/pseuds/dyinqstar
Summary: "i've been seeing an angel in my dreams.""have you?""yup.""i'm the angel."silence.--lowercase intended





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna suck haha sorry

sometimes i liked to lie in bed at night, looking through my window on the wall, up at the stars in the sky.

i clutched onto my teddy bear.

i named him spooky jim.

he wasn't very spooky, though.

he was just something to hold on to.

until i left him outside and the neighborhood dog shredded it with its nasty teeth.

i cried and cried and cried.

my mother couldn't stitch it up or sew it back together.

she told me i'd have to get a new one.

but i couldn't get a new one.

i did not want a new spooky jim.

there is only one spooky jim.

so many fakes. they'd all be lying.

* * *

 

sometimes when i dreamed, i dreamed of people at school.

i dreamed of aliens.

they were friendly aliens.

i dreamed of my siblings, ashley, jordan and abby.

i dreamed of my parents.

i dreamed of cats and other animals.

then there would be someone who i don't recognize.

he had chocolate-brown fluffy hair.

chocolate-brown trusting eyes.

there were white wings and he had a glowing yellow halo floating on his head.

i never knew his name.

he was usually blurry in my dreams.

so i called him blurryface.

he didn't really like the name because it sounded bad.

so i called him angel boy.

he thought it was pretty.

i thought he was pretty.

but i knew it was just a dream.

so i didn't really think he was a real person.

elysian. ethereal. vivid. elusive.


	2. 2

i didn't like to talk to people.

i didn't like the way i sounded.

i didn't like much of myself.

i just liked my dreams.

the angel boy who would appear.

sometimes he wore dresses.

sometimes he wore nightgowns.

sometimes he wore a floral kimono.

he still had wings and a halo.

the wings looked bubble shaped.

people would question a boy wearing feminine clothing.

i would not.

i have never seen a real boy wearing feminine clothes.

but i wouldn't question the way people do things.

never have and never will.

in my dreams we would dance.

we would sing.

he asked me what one thing i'd want to have would be.

i said drums are pretty cool.

then he would say 'poof!' and there would be drums.

i played them even if i wasn't very good.

he said i was amazing.

i smiled.

he smiled.

i smiled more.

he played ukulele.

piano.

bass guitar.

keyboard.

drums too.

probably other things.

i said he was amazing.

he smiled.

i smiled.

he smiled more.

he grabbed my hands which made them become clammy.

i felt my face heat up.

he told me something.

'human boy, do you think we could be in.. a... a band, perhaps?'

i nodded, swallowing.

he pulled away and clapped his hands together, cheering.

* * *

 

i never brought up angel boy.

sometimes my parents would ask me certain things.

tell me certain things.

'boy, josh, you were laughing in your sleep like crazy!'

'you were squirming a lot last night. nightmare?'

i was unaware of course.

i just said i had good dreams.

i lied about never remembering them.

i did not want my parents or siblings or anyone at all to think i was crazy for seeing a pretty angel boy in my dreams a lot.

but i did see a pretty angel boy in my dreams a lot.

he made me happy.

i made him happy.

i only wish i could see him in reality.

but dreams are better sometimes.


	3. 3

'human boy! do you like what i am wearing?'

angel boy asked me.

he was wearing a pastel pink flowing nightgown.

i said he looked nice.

he blushed and smiled and thanked me.

i was a little unsettled in the dream.

he noticed.

he sat down beside me, resting his head on my shoulder.

'what is the matter, human boy?'

he asked.

i did not want to shrug because he had his head on my shoulder.

so i muttered an 'i don't know.'

angel boy fluttered his wings, one of them grazing my back a little.

'but you must know!'

i looked at him.

'will i ever see you in reality?'

he looked at me.

his halo glowed and his eyes sparkled and he smiled.

'but you are in reality!'

he told me.

i said, 'no, i am dreaming.'

he shook his head.

'no, no!

you do not understand!

you're sleeping and having dreams, yes, but you are still living in the real world.

you are not awake, but your body is working, you are breathing, you are just resting.

therefore you are meeting me in reality!'

i still wasn't very convinced but i acknowledged him being wise.

'but how come i do not see you when i wake up?'

i asked.

angel boy shrugged and fluttered his wings again.

'always sleepy.'

he laughed.

i laughed, too.

silence.

it was broken under a minute by angel boy.

'dreams are weird.'

i nodded.

he continued.

'i mean, i only go to your dreams.

i like spending time with you.

everyone else finds me to be some sort of prophecy or message.

but i am not like that.

i am simple.

i just want to talk to people!

to meet people!

to make sure they are devoid of nightmares and terrible things while resting peacefully!'

i thought about what he said.

i then nodded again.

'i don't like talking to people.'

i said.

he looked at me.

i shook my head, smiling.

'no, no.

i like talking to you.

and my family.

but anybody else?

not really.'

he hummed, nodding.

'i wonder what it is like to be awake.'

he said after a long pause.

i looked at him.

'what do you mean?'

he looked at me.

'i have not been awake for a while.

i am always dreaming.

or in your dreams.

i just want to wake up sometimes.

to be free from sleep.

free from rest.

i have had plenty of it.

i try to stay positive.

to be happy.

and make sure everyone else is happy, too.

but i am sad when i think about sleep and dreams.

because everyone else wakes up.

and i do not.

and i am alone until i see you again.

i wish i could wake up.

or i wish you could sleep forever.

but it would be very uncomfortable and sad.

i do not want you to be sad, human boy.'

his voice broke a couple times.

he started to cry.

i reached out and pulled him close.

i shushed him, telling him it would be okay.

he said that he had been asleep for so long.

he just wanted to wake up.

he wanted to not sleep anymore.

angel boy was an angel.

but not a happy angel.

not as fine as he seemed.

i wondered when he was awake last.


	4. 4

i still saw angel boy.

he still saw me.

he tried to put off his stress.

i would help him.

i would play music with him.

one night he was crying when i started dreaming.

i thought of a small radio.

a radio popped up.

i put on a song.

can't help falling in love by elvis presley.

he looked up at me with rosy red cheeks and tear filled eyes and cheeks with faint tear tracks on them.

i walked up to him and held out my hand.

he took it.

i started to dance with him slowly.

he looked into my eyes.

i looked into his.

i saw stars and worlds and rocket ships and rabbits and dogs and other things.

after we stopped dancing, he still was close to me.

'hey, angel boy?'

i asked.

'hm?'

i looked at him, and he looked at me.

'when did you fall asleep last?'

he thought for a moment.

'in a room in a bed that looks kind of machine-y and metal-y.

and there are beeping noises.

and the ringing of phones outside.

as well as people walking in and out of other rooms.

there are a lot of tall things in the room with strings connecting to them and to something else.

it's white.

there is a screen on one of the string-connected things.

it makes beeping noises.

and it makes strange shapes sometimes.

i have stuff on me.

that is all i remember.'

the only thing i could think of.

was a hospital.

i frown, thinking of him being in a hospital.

'was it a hospital?'

i asked.

he looked at me, eyes lit up.

'yes! i knew the name but i could not remember it.'

i nodded.

'were you sick?'

he shrugged.

i hummed.


	5. 5

angel boy fluttered his wings.

he got closer to me every dream now.

i let him.

i was okay with it.

his skin almost fell through mine, like a ghost.

i wanted to feel his touch.

'you feel so faint.'

i would tell him.

he smiled sadly.

'so do you.'

i would hold his hand.

the more we touched each other, the brighter his halo glowed.

i told him nice things.

he told me nice things.

i told him he would wake up.

he told me the opposite.

i told him that i would be there when he wakes up.

'you do not know where the hospital is, though.'

he said.

i shrugged.

'where is it?'

'in columbus, ohio.'

my heart skipped a beat.

'i live there.'

'no way!'

we laughed.

'if i ask for you, though.. what is your name?'

i asked.

he thought.

he looked at me, the halo's glow fading.

'i do not remember.'

suddenly we were in a desert.

'write in the sand.'

i said.

'write what in the sand?'

he asked, confused.

'what you think your name could be.'

he nodded slowly, concentrating.

t.

l.

r.

j.

s.

p.

h.

'i do not remember every letter.'

he said.

'i know... my f.. first name, begins with, t.

my last name, begins with j.'

'middle name?'

i asked.

he shook his head, not knowing.

i nodded.

'when i wake up i will find you.'

he smiled but then frowned.

'but what if while you are there with me.

what if i do not wake up?'

i took his hand and pulled him close.

he breathed shakily, tints of pink on his cheeks.

'i will stay there until you do.

i want to see you wake up, angel boy.

i am certain you are so much more beautiful in reality.'

he looked into my eyes.

i looked into his eyes.

he smiled.

i smiled, too.

and then before he could say anything, he chose to break the very small space between us.

we were connected and everything felt different.

real.

awakening.

elusive.

tomorrow was today.

today was tomorrow.

seconds turned into minutes.

distant turned into close.

we were one.

and suddenly i had awoken.


	6. 6

i got out of bed.

i got dressed.

brushed my teeth.

ate.

basic morning routine.

i told my mother i was going out.

she asked where.

i said i was going to my friend melanie's.

she said okay but to take my phone.

as if i leave my phone at home at all.

* * *

 

i went to melanie's.

she had a driver's license and a car.

i told her to take me to the hospital.

'melanie, take me to the hospital.'

'why?'

i shook my head.

'no time to explain.'

so we went there as fast as we could.

when we got in, there were doctors and nurses thundering around calling names and saying doctor words.

doctor words, being things i do not understand.

melanie and i went to the counter where the receptionist was.

i tried to remember what angel boy told me.

't.'

'j.'

t.

j.

'how may i help you?'

she asked, smiling softly despite the commotion around us.

'do you have anyone who goes by the initials, t. j.?'

she creased her eyebrows, looking at her computer.

'trevor johnson.'

i shook my head.

'teresa jones?'

i shook my head.

'trenton james?'

i shook my head.

but then.

'wait, hold on a sec.'

i said.

i thought about all the letters angel boy told me.

t.

l.

r.

j.

s.

p.

h.

right?

okay.

't, l, r, j, s, p, h.'

i said.

melanie asked me what in the world i was doing.

i told her to be quiet.

the lady hummed, checking her computer again.

'tyler joseph?'

she asked.

i thought.

it seemed accurate, so i said yes.

'oh!

i see.

there's something going on and i do not think the doctors or nurses could let you in.

but i'll take you to the room he's in if you'd like.'

i nodded, and melanie just stared at me.

we followed the lady to the room.

i felt my heart stop when i saw who was in it.

it was angel boy.

angel boy was real.

loud beeping noises were sounding in the room.

doctors were working on him.

checking him.

nurses came in and out and some stayed to keep watch.

'dr. mabe?'

the lady asked.

'there's someone with his friend here.'

the doctor, dr. mabe, looked at us.

'we are kind of busy, so maybe you should wait outside.'

i nodded and went outside to sit on a chair.

melanie sat next to me.


	7. 7

we waited.

1 hour.

2 hours.

3 hours.

the doctors left the room.

dr. mabe went to us.

'who are you two, anyway?'

i looked at melanie hesitantly.

she glanced at me and then at the doctor.

'i'm not part of this.

he just wanted me to drive him here.'

dr. mabe hummed.

melanie got up and left.

all that was left is for me to explain.

'i'm josh.

josh dun.

and, uh.. i don't know tyler all that well.

in fact i've really only known him as angel boy.'

'angel boy?'

dr. mabe echoed.

i nodded.

'you might not believe me.

i have never told anyone.

but from a very young age, i saw someone in my dreams similar to him.

actually, they look just the same.

except the boy in my dreams had wings and a halo.

lately he's been telling me things.

how he wants to wake up, but he cannot.

he doesn't know why.

he told me where he was last, which was here.

so i came here.

again, you might not believe me.

you might think i am crazy.

but a person who's been seeing the same person in their dreams for so long, only to find them in a hospital being the exact same person in their dreams.

you should be able to believe that.

just a little bit.'

dr. mabe looked at the floor.

he was thinking.

finally, he nodded, sighing.

'tyler, or uh, angel boy, has been sick for a very long time.'

he told me.

'so it's no wonder why you've been seeing him since a very young age.

i don't even know what's made him not pass away yet.'

i nodded.

'what was he sick from?'

i asked.

'i do not know.

i just remember his mother came in here with him, and he was very, very sick.

he's gone home a couple times, but.. for an amount of years he's been here.

he's been sleeping lots.

but now he is in a coma.

he's been in a coma for almost two or three years.

we don't know how it is possible.'

dr. mabe said.

i looked down.

i thought.

i got up and went into the room, pulling up a chair close to angel boy.

dr. mabe didn't come in so he must have left.

the door was closed.

i looked at angel boy.

'angel boy.

it's me, human boy.'

i said.

silence.

'i wish you could wake up too.

i wish you were not sick.

you are so beautiful.

so fragile.

so delicate.

yet you cannot hear me.

can you?

i hope so.

but i have doubts.

i do not want to leave until you wake up.'

more silence.

i grabbed my phone and put on can't help falling in love.

i held angel boy's hand.

it still felt faint.

it felt cold and warm at the same time.

close became distant.

distant became close.

i closed my eyes.


	8. 8

when i entered my dream, i saw angel boy.

he was giggling and running around.

he was happy.

his wings were fluttering and his halo glowed brighter than ever.

he saw me and ran up to me, jumping into my arms.

i caught him, spinning him around.

'human boy! human boy!'

he cheered.

'you are here! you are there!

i feel you.

i heard what you said.

i just cannot open my eyes.

i cannot talk.

only here.'

i nodded, holding him close.

he smiled at me.

i smiled at him.

his wings fluttered.

'you sounded so much more clear when i heard you before!'

he said.

i laughed.

'human boy, when i wake up, what will i do?

what if i cannot get out of the bed?

what will you do?

will we be together?

just like we are now, but closer?'

he asked.

i thought.

'when you wake up, i will protect you.

i will be there with you.

always.'

he looked at me worriedly, his breathing shaky.

'you promise?'

he asked.

i held out my pinky finger.

'i promise.

until the very end of time and beyond that.'

he smiled, locking his pinky with mine.

our foreheads touched.

our eyes locked with our fingers.

the space between us broke again.

motions.

movements.

slow but with love.

passionate.

happiness filled the moment.

i had awoken soon after.

and when i had awoken.

the hand i had been holding on to held back.

and i met the most beautiful pair of eyes.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello kiddos!!  
> m sorry for not updating at all this week!! schools got me slowed down on things like these,, and i have too many mood drops during weekdays to feel motivated to update/write/whatever,,  
> but im back! idk if i'll only update on weekends. if i do then im sorry you have to wait,

he was awake.

i was awake.

he was awake.

i felt like all my air had been sucked out of me.

but that was okay.

because, if that air had gone to him to awaken him, i would let that happen.

his sparkling angelic chocolate-brown eyes widened, and he smiled.

angel boy sat up.

'human boy! it's you!'

he said, but then leaned back, coughing.

i nodded.

i got up, and got into the hospital bed with him.

'are you really... angel boy?'

i asked.

he nodded.

'so, this is reality?'

he asked.

i nodded.

'there's more out there, though, of course.

it's so much more beautiful.'

i explained.

he hummed.

i looked at him.

'you're beautiful.'

i told him.

a tint of pink fell onto his face, covering his cheeks shyly.

'i did not know you could actually have blue hair!'

he said, looking at my hair.

he had his fingers in it, wrapping the curls in them.

i laughed.

'i did not know such an angel existed.'

he stopped, smiling.

'stop making me gush!'

he squeaked.

i nuzzled him, giggling.

'nah.

i won't.'

he giggled, too.

suddenly it was quiet, and we looked into each others eyes.

'human boy?'

he asked.

i hummed.

'i want to kiss you like i do in your dreams.

but.. i fear something.

i fear that if i kiss you now, you will be sick like me.

i don't want you to be sick.'

he frowned.

i frowned a little.

dr. mabe came in.

we all looked at each other, eyes widened.

'oh.

uh.

is this a bad time, boys?'

he asked.

i shook my head.

'we were just wondering, doc.'

he hummed.

'if he and i kiss, will i get sick?'

he thought for a moment.

dr. mabe then shook his head.

'no, no.

i'm definite that you will not.'

i smiled, looking at angel boy.

'angel...'

he then pulled me into a big kiss.

when we pulled away, we still gazed at each other.

stars in our eyes like in the dreams.

'it feels so real...'

angel boy said.

i nodded.

'because it is.'

he smiled.

i smiled.

we kissed again.

love.


	10. 10

i told angel boy i had to go.

he frowned, but asked if i would visit him again.

i said that i would always go back and see him.

he asked me if i'd promise him that.

i kissed him and said i promised.

i still do, because i had just gotten home.

when i got home, my mom was watching tv.

she had obviously been waiting for me.

'you were gone with melanie for a long time, don't you think?'

she asked.

i shrugged.

'other friends came over.'

she nodded.

'i see that in your eyes you're lying, joshua.

tell me the truth.'

oh well.

do i have to tell everyone there's a boy in my dreams who's actually real now?

whatever, what can you do, huh?

so i explained to her about my dreams.

angel boy.

the coma.

everything.


	11. 11

after i was finished explaining, she looked me in the eye.

she was stunned.

my mother normally didn't believe in things like this.

but since i had it all happen to me, she believed me.

'so.

do you love this boy?'

she asked.

i gulped.

my mother and father never knew i was actually gay.

i mean, they probably would have suspected as much.

because i never dated girls.

but i never dated guys, either.

though i loved angel boy.

a lot.

so i nodded.

she nodded as well.

'i cannot change you, boy.'

she told me.

'and i wouldn't for the world.'

i smiled.

* * *

 

the next day, i was out to the hospital quickly.

my father was driving me.

'so, josh.'

he started.

i felt a panic, but it went down when he continued.

'what's this angel boy like?'

i liked to think of angel boy.

'he's very pretty.

he doesn't actually have a halo or wings, but he still looks beautiful.

he's elusive, dad.

ethereal.

an elysian vision.'

he nodded.

'what's his real name?'

oh.

i forgot he had an actual name.

i thought.

'tyler.'

'that's cool.'

'yup.'

so eventually we got there, and i walked into the room.

angel boy- tyler's, eyes sparkled when he saw me.

'it's you!

hi!

hi!'

he smiled and giggled, trying to sit up to hug me, but sat back, coughing.

he still smiled, though.

'how are ya?'

i asked.

he coughed again.

'..peachy.'

we laughed.

i got in the small bed with him, cuddling him.

'so my parents know about you now.'

i said.

'they do?'

he asked.

i nodded.

'also, uh, your real name?'

he looked at me.

'i forget it...'

'it's okay, i remember.

it's tyler.'

he hummed.

'it's a nice name.

what is yours?..'

'josh.'

he gasped.

'tyler and josh!

josh and tyler!'

i laughed.

'yeah.

somethin' like that.'


End file.
